The Dark Knight Rises
by Gamerguy0811
Summary: It has been three years since the death of Harvey Dent, and Batman is an outlaw, constantly evading the police in his never-ending war on crime. But as a new threat rises, will he be able to rise along with it? Rated M just in case. (I don't plan to do any VERY mature stuff, mainly just violence. I'm paranoid like that.)


_Hi guys. This is my first fanfiction on this site. I have written fan fictions previously, but they got lost, and honestly, weren't that good. I genuinly think I have improved though, so, we'll see, I guess. There wont really be a time table for the release of the chapters, just whenever I finish one, but I hope to have at least 1 chapter a week, 2 chapters if I can fit them in and 3 chapters if a miracle happens._

_So, this fan fiction, is how I think The Dark Knight Rises should have been like, mainly so I can set up my own little universe for future fan fictions. Reviews are welcome, just as long as there are no rude comments like "Oh, this is the worst thing I've ever read". I'd prefer if you said that like "I didn't really enjoy this, I think you could improve (insert problem here)." But I shouldn't be telling you how to review anyway. So, I suppose I should get onto the story then._

Bruce had dozed off at the batcomputer in the newly rebuilt Batcave yet again. It had been three years since the death of Harvey Dent, and since then, Commissioner Gordon had enough support, to move forward with the Dent act. Bruce had a memorial service scheduled at the Manor, in the weeks to come, for the anniversary of his death, his murder, at the hands of The Batman. He looked at his watch, the time was 11pm. Time for patrol. Without the batsignal for Gordon to signal Batman, to inform him of a crime, it was getting an awful lot harder. Gordon was a valuable ally, which he had to give up, so save Harvey's image.

Bruce got up, and walked over the steel bridge, he had built over the caves ground, to a suit in a box, similair to the one he had in the underground "Bat-Bunker" as Alfred had took to calling it. He quickly suited up, and walked over to a large turntable, with a ramp at the end of it, which had the Tumbler and Bat-Pod on it, to make it easier to enter and exit the cave via his vehicles. Lucius had only just delivered the new Tumbler, and it had some improvements Bruce had yet to figure out, so he decided to use the Bat-Pod. The Bat-Pod was a lot smaller and stealthier anyway, which made it easier to evade the police, considering he had been a wanted man for years. He got on and shot off of the ramp, through the waterfall, and drove off to Gotham.

Batman had recently uncovered a plot that Proffessor Jonathan Crane had managed to get out of Arkham, deemed "cured" by the staff there, so Batmans first stop was the narrows, specifically Arkham Asylum.

The Bat Pod parked in an alleyway to the side of the building. He hadn't been here since the night Ra's Al Ghul had tried to use Gothams fears as a way of tearing the city apart. He pulled out his Grapnel Gun and fired it onto the roof of the Asylum. He flew up to the roof, and as he got up, he was propelled into the air, landing on the rooftop with a roll. He spotted an opening to the ventilation system, he quickly took the grate off with his Arm-Blades, and crawled through the system, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, very wrong, inside of the asylum, as he exited the vent, he realised he was in the lobby. Not the best place for a wanted vigilante to be. He heard footsteps coming from upstairs. On instinct, he slid back into the vent, as he heard a familiar voice. "What made you think releasing him was a good idea?" He then heard a female Psychiatrist respond, "Mr Crane was considered sane, after he passed his final Psychiatric Evaluation." He heard a sigh, then the familiar voice said "Blake, could you please check his cell again? I want to know if he left anything we could use." He heard another mans voice, sounding quite young, maybe early or mid twenties respond, "Okay sir, I'll get right on it." Batman saw the origin of the familiar voice walk past, it was Gordon. "Will that be all Commisioner?" "Yes, I'm going to wait in my car for my partner to get back." "Thank you." Gordon left as the female Psychiatrist walked away.

As Gordon sat in the car, he heard a knock on the window. He looked out to see Batman. "Should have known it was only a matter of time before you showed up." Gordon said to him. "Cranes dangerous." Batman said to him. "Well, she was no help at all to us." Gordon said to him. "Who is she?" Batman responded. "Dr Harleen Quinnzel. She's a very talented Psychiatrist, she's worked with some of the worst in this town." "Like?" "Like the Joker." Batmans eyes squinted. Gordon looked at him confused. "What is it?" "Jokers a manipulator." "He wont talk." "He'll talk to me." Gordon started to light a cigar. "Well you're welcome to tr-" When Gordon looked back, he noticed Batman was gone. "You'd think I'd be used to that by now." He said to himself, as he took a puff at his cigar.

Joker was sitting in his cell, just staring at a wall, as the lights in the cell went out. Joker looked around and started laughing. "He's heeere." When the lights turned back on Batman had Joker pinned against a wall. "Where's Crane!" Joker laughed at him before Batman punched him in the face. "That... really hurt." "It'll get worse if you don't tell me where Crane is!" "Oh but where's the fun in that? If I tell you, you'll know exactly where to go, but if I don't..." Joker laughs as Harleen opened the cell door and pointed a gun at him. "You get away from him!" Joker laughs. "Honey, if you kill him, I'll kill you. Only... slower. Much slower. You can shoot him in the leg though. That'll injure him, and it'll be fun-" Batman punched him in the face knocking him unconcious. "Mr J!" Harleen pointed the gun at Batman, as she gets hit in the back of the head with with a nightstick, knocking her unconcious as well. Batman turns, to see Officer Blake from earlier. "You're welcome." Batman looked at him. He walked out of the cell, and locked the door with Harleen and Joker inside of it. Batman turned to Officer Blake. "Who are you?" "Officer John Blake, from the GCPD. I was-" "Checking Scarecrows cell. I know. Did you find anything? "Nothing except his mask Bruce."

Batman turned to him with a shocked expression on his face. "What did you just call me?" Officer Blake studdered. Batman heard sirens from outside of Arkham. "Dammit. We'll discuss this later." Batman ran over to the wall at the end of the corrider and threw an explosive at the wall, leaving a large hole. He glided out of the building, and into the alley where the Bat-Pod was. He drove away, quickly and quietly, heading back to the Batcave, to try and figure out his next move.

The next day, Bruce woke up, in his bed. As he sat up, Alfred walked in with breakfast on his plate. "An English breakfast sir." Bruce sat up, as Alfred sat the tray next to him on the bed. "Remind you of back home?" Alfred chuckled. "Vaguely. How was last nights exploits?" "Tiring. I didn't find Scarecrow, but I did find out who got him out." "Really? And, who would that be?" "Her name's Harleen Quinnzel. She's a Psychiatrist, who has worked with the Joker, and from the looks of things, she's currently working for him." "Why would he want Professor Crane to be released from Arkham?" "Not sure, but I intend to find out."

_Yeah, that's it. Sorry it's so short, but I made this chapter just as a sort of set up, to set up the story. Fear not, Bane and Catwoman will appear, But I also want other DC characters to appear first, such as Harley Quinn. That's another thing you can expect to see, Harleen become Harley. That wont be coming for a while though. So anyway, all reviews are welcome, so please leave me some feedback. Thank you._


End file.
